Difficile intégration  Première quinzaine
by Saint-Cham
Summary: Bill Compton, vampire, décide de s'établir à Bontemps et de s'intégrer à la population. On lui souhaite bonne chance !


1ère nuit

Je suis William Compton. J'ai été transformé en vampire à l'âge de trente ans. C'était à la fin de la guerre de sécession, ce qui fait de moi une personne d'un âge respectable. Du temps où ceux de ma race étaient un cauchemar pour le genre humain, je me suis terré, comme les autres et j'ai fait certaines choses dont je n'ai aucun plaisir à me souvenir. Je suis pourtant ce genre de vampire qu'on dit introverti. J'ai toujours gardé la nostalgie de mon humanité. J'ai bien évidemment commis des actes en accord avec mon espèce mais contrairement à la plupart d'entre nous, plus je devenais « bestial », moins j'étais en accord avec moi-même. J'ai donc très vite rompu toute relation… enfin celles qui n'étaient pas obligatoires, avec les miens.

Depuis deux ans, une équipe de chercheurs japonais a mis au point un breuvage, le True Blood, qui dispose des qualités nutritionnelles dont notre organisme a besoin pour se sustenter. Nous nous sommes donc dévoilés au grand jour et après le raz de marée médiatique qui s'en est suivi, nous sommes maintenant à peu près toléré par le reste du genre humain. Je dis à peu près parce que bien sûr, dans le meilleur des cas, ils nous acceptent à condition que nous ne nous installions pas chez eux, que nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes lieux que les leurs et que nous évitions de nous trouver en humaine compagnie. Ce qui est très hypocrite de leur part. Quand je dis « hypocrite », je veux dire qu'une partie non négligeable d'entre eux s'intéresse pourtant de près à notre cas et je ne parle pas des ces foutus « pourfendeurs du mal », qui ne rêvent que de faire disparaître définitivement notre race de la surface de la terre. Je parle de ces femmes et de ces hommes qui s'offrent pour connaître la jouissance absolue que procure toute relation intime avec nous. Ils nous donnent leur sexe, leur sang. Certains d'entre eux sont si attachés à leur vampire qu'ils deviennent pour lui sa seule et unique source de plaisir et surtout… de nourriture. Il devient sien, ou sienne et ce terme revêt un sens quasi sacré, car aucun d'entre nous ne songerait à tenter quoi que ce soit avec l'humain d'un autre. J'use régulièrement des services de ces femmes à vampires, mais j'avoue que c'est toujours avec répugnance et il m'est même arrivé de consommer des hommes. Je ne suis pas très fier de ça et c'est une expérience que j'ai assez peu pratiqué et toujours dans des circonstances… exceptionnelles. Tout ça pour dire que je ne suis ni meilleur, ni pire qu'un autre.

Depuis qu'on nous a reconnu des droits, j'ai décidé de m'intégrer. Je suis donc de retour à Bontemps, en Louisiane, berceau de mes ancêtres où j'ai investi la maison d'un des descendants de ma famille, mort sans héritier. Je ne suis arrivé qu'hier et déjà les souvenirs m'assaillent et m'ébranlent. Il y a si longtemps que mon passé ne m'a plus sauté à la figure avec cette force. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, tout me revient comme si le temps n'avait pas fait son œuvre, comme si j'avais dix ans, quinze ans, vingt ans, je pense à mes parents, mes frères et sœurs, mes amis, l'école…

Je quitte la vieille demeure complètement délabrée et vais faire un tour dans les environs. Si je me souviens bien, il y a un endroit que j'aimais particulièrement et où j'allais me réfugier enfant et même après, dès que j'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. Je marche rapidement, je cours presque, pressé d'arriver à destination. Je traverse le vieux cimetière et remonte le sentier vers le Nord. Je déboule hors des bois sur la même clairière qu'il y a un siècle. L'étang est là, mystérieux, apaisant. La lune se reflète à sa surface… c'est beau ! Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas fait attention que je ne suis pas seul. Quelqu'un se cache derrière un buisson. Un humain, identifie-je immédiatement. Je reste un moment à réfléchir. Je pourrais ne rien faire et partir… Mais j'ai décidé de m'intégrer. Je m'exhorte donc à me montrer civilisé. Cet humain doit pouvoir raconter partout demain matin qu'il a rencontrer Bill Compton et que celui-ci s'est parfaitement bien comporté. Je constate, étonné, que l'humain est en fait une humaine. C'est une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Je la surprend en train d'enfiler ses chaussures. Elle dégouline, sans doute ai-je dû arriver comme elle venait de se baigner. Elle ressemble à un rat mouillé. Maigrelette, les cheveux longs et blonds, d'immenses yeux bleus effrayés et pourtant curieux.

- Je suis Bill Compton, et toi, qui es-tu ?

Ma propre voix m'effraie, j'ai pourtant voulu prendre un ton rassurant et aimable. L'enfant ouvre la bouche en forme de cœur. Le sang quitte son visage. Elle a compris que j'étais un vampire, elle va hurler, ou s'évanouir… Merde !

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, dis-je en la prenant par les épaules et en me baissant pour que mes yeux soient à la même hauteur que les siens.

Je vais l'hypnotiser et dans quelques minutes elle rentrera chez elle en chantonnant, sans même le souvenir de m'avoir rencontré un jour. Mais nom de D… de bordel de merde, que foutent les enfants de Bontemps dehors à une heure pareille ?

- Touche à ton cul ! Hurle-t-elle en se débattant violemment.

De stupeur, je la lâche. C'est bien la première fois qu'un humain résiste à mes enchantements. J'ignorais même que c'était possible.

- Je ne parle pas avec des inconnus, crache-t-elle.

Cette merdeuse n'est pas un rat, c'est un chat sauvage. Je m'exhorte à garder mon calme.

- Tu as raison, approuve-je vigoureusement en priant le ciel qu'elle baisse d'un ton.

Il ne manque plus que quelqu'un l'entende et rapplique, et ma réputation est faite.

- Je ne veux te faire aucun mal, ajoute-je le plus doucement possible.

Nom de D…, j'ai une p… de voix grave qui résonne comme une menace à mes propres oreilles.

- J'ai pas peur des vampires, affirme-t-elle avec un aplomb incroyable pour les trois pommes de haut qui se tiennent devant moi. Tiens, attrape ça !

Instinctivement je tends les mains et un petit objet atterrit à l'intérieur. C'est une bague… en argent. Ma main gauche, dans la paume de laquelle elle repose, se met à me brûler atrocement. Mes crocs sortent tout seuls de ma bouche et je laisse échapper un juron. Je toise l'enfant, elle semble hypnotisée par le grésillement et l'odeur de brûlé que dégage ma main. Avant que j'ai le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprend la bague et la jette au loin. Elle est si légère que je ne l'entend même pas retomber. Ma paume cicatrise sous ses yeux… en larmes. Elle pleure, elle est toute rouge, et elle dégouline maintenant de partout, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, tout dégouline. C'est… beurk !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de chialer s'il te plait ? Ça me met très mal à l'aise, grogne-je.

Bordel, si qui que ce soit rapplique maintenant, je suis bon pour un lynchage en règle. Elle renifle et me considère maintenant avec un grand intérêt.

- Sookie, dit-elle en tâchant d'empêcher la morve qui coule de son nez de lui entrer dans la bouche.

Sookie quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? J'attend la suite… qui ne vient pas et je sens que je perd patience.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Répète-je avec un rien de crispation dans la voix.

Là elle s'arrête complètement de pleurer, se frotte le nez en étalant copieusement la matière gluante qui s'en écoule sur le reste de son visage bouffi. Pour un peu, ça me collerait la nausée et à regret, je lui file mon mouchoir. Un éclair malicieux l'illumine tout à coup, elle s'essuie la figure et se mouche bruyamment. J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a amusé mais je ne vois pas quoi. Par contre je commence à soupçonner que cette gamine pourrait avoir un grave problème de déficience mentale. La preuve, elle me regarde comme si c'était mon cas.

- Je - Suis - Sookie - Stackhouse, déclare-t-elle en détachant chaque mot, histoire de s'assurer que je comprend bien tout ce qu'elle dit.

Elle me prend pour un demeuré et elle est épatée que ce genre de tare existe chez les vampire… C'te blague ! Du coup elle n'a plus peur du tout. C'est déjà ça.

- Enchanté Sookie, réponds-je courtoisement. Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure tardive et si tes parents savent où tu te trouves ?

J'ai moi même été parent et oncle, j'ai même eu des petits frères et une petite sœur. Jamais de mon temps, une gosse de cette âge n'aurait eu la permission de traîner toute seule dans les bois au milieu de la nuit. Je pense qu'elle a dû faire le mur. Sookie a renfilé sa chemise de nuit mais sa culotte trempée a mouillé le vêtement vert et il est transparent sur le pourtour de son ventre. Elle m'évoque irrésistiblement une grenouille.

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais dix ans et Gran sait très bien où je suis, affirme-t-elle sur le ton mondain de la conversation.

Donc elle est orpheline, un ou une mystérieuse Gran l'élève et… elle a plus de dix ans. On ne dirait pas.

- Qui est Gran ? Questionne-je en prenant cet air snob qu'elle a elle-même emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Elle me fait un adorable sourire. Ses deux dents de devant sont décollées l'une de l'autre… les dents du bonheur à ce qu'il paraît. Quand elle sourit ainsi, elle ressemble vraiment à n'importe quelle autre petite fille… elle est même assez jolie.

- Granny… C'est ma grand-mère. J'ai aussi un frère, Jason, il a dix sept ans. Il n'est pas très malin, mais il est très beau. Toutes les filles lui courent après, les femmes aussi d'ailleurs et même les hommes… tout le monde si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

J'approuve silencieusement comme si tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire sur son frère me captive. Elle est véritablement animée maintenant et semble avoir envie de me raconter sa vie.

- La journée, les gens pensent à un tas de truc, poursuit-elle, et ça me fatigue beaucoup alors la nuit, Gran me laisse venir ici, pour que je puisse me reposer et me détendre. Si je me couche sans décompresser, je fais des cauchemars ou alors je ne dors pas du tout. Au début, elle tenait à m'accompagner, mais maintenant elle me fait confiance, je suis une grande. C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un à l'étang depuis des années que j'y viens.

Bla, bla, bla. Je commence de regretter d'avoir ouvert les vannes. Mais bon, ce coup-ci j'en suis certain, elle est complètement siphonnée.

- T'as quel âge Sookie ? Demande-je d'une voix contrainte au calme alors que j'hésite à l'attraper par la peau du dos et à la ramener chez elle à coups de pompes dans le cul.

- J'ai quatorze ans, affirme-t-elle.

Je me mets à rire et je la vois se crisper. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, ses traits se figent et elle met les poings sur ses hanches.

- J'en ai corrigé pour moins que ça, m'affirme-t-elle menaçante.

Mon hilarité prend alors des proportions inquiétantes, à tel point que je dois m'asseoir et me tenir le ventre. De mémoire de vampire, je n'ai plus ri comme ça depuis l'enfance. C'est délicieux. J'ai bien fait de venir à Bontemps. Les gens d'ici sont d'indécrottables péquenots, un peu bizarres et il y a des choses à redire sur leur progéniture, mais au moins je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

- Tu sais quoi mon petit cœur, susurre-je, d'une voix de miel. Je vais te ramener chez toi et tu auras droit de me raconter tout tes petits secrets. Je jure de ne jamais rien en dire à personne. Ça restera entre toi et moi.

Une claque magistrale, doublé d'un grand coup de pied dans le tibia me fait prendre conscience que la donzelle n'apprécie pas qu'on se paie sa tête. Je révise mon jugement. Ce n'est pas une grenouille, c'est un crapaud. Elle se barre en courant et sans doute va-t-elle rentrer chez elle sans traîner. Je culpabilise. Je la suis à distance pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Rentré chez moi, je fais même mieux que ça. Je rédige une lettre pour sa grand-mère, histoire de lui donner ma version des faits et par la même occasion, lui suggérer de mieux surveiller sa petite-fille. Il ne faudrait pas que Sookie se mette à raconter des conneries sur moi. Même s'ils ne doivent pas ignorer à quel point elle est dérangée, certains ne pourraient demander qu'à la croire…

[**************]

2ème nuit

J'interromps ma tâche pour aller ouvrir. On cogne à la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes, c'est donc qu'on sait que je me trouve chez moi. Ça tombe mal. Ma maison n'est pas en état de recevoir des visiteurs et moi non plus. Voilà une heure que je m'échine à arracher la tapisserie du salon et j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que le plâtre venait avec. Il y a de la poussière partout et la pièce est toute blanche. Je me frotte les mains sur mon jean et j'ouvre la porte. Un charmante et souriante vieille femme se tient devant moi. Haute comme trois pommes à genoux, les dents du bonheur et un regard bleu comme un ciel sans nuage… Je connais cette tête là.

- Je suis Granny Stackouse, affirme-t-elle en me saisissant la main et en la secouant comme le bedeau les cloches de son l'église.

Je m'efface pour la laisser passer et elle me noie sous un flot de paroles aimables. Elle n'était plus entrée dans cette maison depuis des années et la trouve dans un triste état. Elle approuve que je fasse les travaux moi-même ; vu que les artisans travaillent comme des sagouins et qu'ils sont hors de prix ; ce qui n'est pas mon problème puisque j'ai plus d'argent que je n'en ai besoin. Seulement convaincre un électricien de venir bosser dans la maison d'un vampire n'est pour l'instant pas une option. Je devrais être contrarié de cette visite impromptue, mais curieusement ne le suis pas. Je suis même ravi. La vieille dame est charmante… vraiment. Et courageuse aussi. Se pointer comme ça toute seule chez un vampire ! Un doute m'assaille. Serait-elle aussi tarée que sa petite fille ? La démence est parfois congénitale. J'hésite à croire que les service sociaux lui auraient confier la garde de ses deux petits enfants.

Nom d'un chien, ce qu'elle est bavarde ! Je suis pris de court. Elle est arrivée au bout de sa phrase et ne semble pas désireuse d'en entamer une autre. La politesse voudrait que je l'invite à s'asseoir et que je lui propose un rafraîchissement. Le canapé est blanc de poussière et je n'ai même pas de frigo, pas de thé non plus… rien que du True Blood tiède. Je m'en excuse et lui propose de nous installer sous la véranda. Il y a là deux rocking-chairs et l'air circule apportant une agréable fraîcheur. Elle s'est habillée avec application, s'est coiffée soigneusement d'un chignon savant et bourré d'épingles ; ma mère faisait ça pour aller à l'église ; et a enfilé son plus élégant chapeau.

- Je suis venu vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de Sookie, déclare-t-elle après un plutôt long silence pour une humaine.

- Je vous en prie, répond-je prudemment.

La mamie a l'air tout à fait inoffensive mais quelque chose me dit que lorsqu'il est question de sa petite fille, il vaut mieux y aller avec des pincettes.

- Toutefois, poursuit-elle avec un grand sourire, il faut que vous sachiez que malgré les apparences, Sookie n'est pas une menteuse, non plus qu'une demeurée d'ailleurs.

Elle appuie le dernier mot d'un énergique coup de menton à mon intention, mais conserve son aimable sourire.

- Elle m'a dit avoir quatorze ans, avance-je précautionneusement.

Je me retiens de lui avouer que sa petite fille entend des voix… pour l'instant. La vieille dame approuve de la tête et ses yeux se remplissent de tristesse. J'ai bien fait de me taire.

- Sookie a quatorze ans, affirme-t-elle avec force. Physiquement, elle a un certain retard de croissance mais le médecin dit qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle sera… réglée, le reste viendra avec.

Je me racle la gorge avec embarras. La gamine n'a pas menti sur son âge et je comprends maintenant que j'ai fait preuve avec elle d'une goujaterie sans égale. Je l'imagine très bien comme étant la risée de son collège et les gosses ne sont pas tendres à cet âge là ! Merde, je suis un vrai con…

- Vous voudrez bien lui présenter des excuses de ma part, grogne-je mal à l'aise.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, me rassura Granny en me tapotant amicalement le bras.

Mamie faisait ça aussi, quand elle voulait me rassurer. Puis elle prenait mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassait sur les deux joues. Pourquoi Madame Stackhouse me fait-elle penser à elle ? Je l'observe attentivement. Il y a indéniablement quelque chose de délicieusement désuet en elle. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Soudain je comprend. Elle sent la rose thé et je n'ai plus respiré ce parfum depuis que j'ai quitté Bontemps pour m'établir avec ma femme dans sa ville natale.

- Sookie ne s'est pas plaint, dit-elle avec fierté. Les femme Stackhouse ne sont pas geignardes.

- J'en suis sûre, m'empresse-je d'approuver.

- J'ai compris, au ton de votre lettre, que vous vous demandiez ce qu'elle faisait dans les bois à cette heure tardive à laquelle vous l'avez rencontrée, poursuit-elle avec une certaine sécheresse dans le ton.

Je sens que ça va se gâter pour mon matricule et je lui coupe immédiatement la parole.

- Chère Madame Stackhouse…

- Granny, m'interrompt-elle fort aimablement.

- Granny, reprends-je en lui décochant mon sourire le plus civilisé. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de la manière dont vous vous occupez de votre petite fille et telle n'a jamais été mon intention. Seulement j'aimerai que vous considériez un instant les choses de mon point de vue. Je suis un vampire qui vient de s'installer à Bontemps qui n'en a sans doute jamais vu aucun autre avant moi…

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Et nous somme très honorés de votre présence.

Je la remercie poliment d'un signe de tête et continue sur ma lancée.

- Sookie et moi nous sommes quittés en… mauvais terme. Enfin en quelque sorte…

J'hésite sur les mots à employer, mais sa petite fille m'a tout de même collé sa main dans la gueule avant de se barrer en courant.

- Il est vrai, et je le comprends maintenant, que je l'ai gravement offensée, reconnais-je immédiatement comme je la vois se crisper. J'ai craint que dans sa colère, elle ne vous présente pas les faits exactement comme ils s'étaient déroulés et je voulais absolument que vous sachiez qu'à aucun moment je ne l'ai menacé. Jamais elle n'a couru avec moi le moindre danger.

- Oh ! Mais j'en suis certaine Monsieur Bontemps, s'exclame Granny horrifiée que j'ai pu avoir ce genre de soupçons. Mais si vous n'aviez pas pris la peine de m'écrire, je n'aurai même pas su qu'elle vous avait rencontré. Sookie ne dit bien que ce qu'elle veut…

Alors là je dois bien reconnaître que je suis épaté. La grenouille n'a rien dit à personne et si je n'en avais pas parlé le premier, personne ne serait au courant de notre rencontre. Par une sorte de reconnaissance pour sa réserve, je décide de ne pas parler des voix qu'elle dit entendre et je me lève avec l'intention de raccompagner sa grand-mère jusque chez elle. Nos deux maisons sont voisines, juste l'ancien cimetière à traverser. Elle se lève à son tour et je suis surpris de son agilité. Elle s'accroche à mon bras, quoi de plus normal pour une humaine (lol), et nous marchons silencieusement côte à côte. Puis la conversation reprend comme nous arrivons aux premières tombes. Elle me questionne sur les gens qui y sont enterrés, j'en connais la plupart. Puis elle m'interroge sur la guerre de sécession et comme j'y ai participé, j'éveille en elle une grande curiosité. Granny est fascinée par mes connaissances historiques. Elle fait parti d'un club et m'avoue que tout le savoir dont je dispose pourrait vivement en intéresser les autres membres.

-Accepteriez-vous de les rencontrer et de répondre à toutes leurs questions ? Me demande-t-elle pleine d'espérance.

Je me demande jusqu'à quel point exactement, me montrer civiliser m'engage.

- Je vais y réfléchir, Granny, promis-je en reprenant notre marche jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle est déçue mais tâche de faire bonne figure, je le vois bien et ça me met très mal à l'aise.

- Ah, au fait ! S'arrête-t-elle de nouveau. Votre mouchoir Monsieur Bontemps.

- Bill, la reprends-je aimablement.

J'attrape le morceau de tissu blanc, tout frais lavé et repassé. J'avais plus ou moins fait une croix dessus et je suis vraiment ravi de le récupérer. Il est en fil et brodé à mes initiales… j'ai pour certaines choses des goûts de luxe. Je la remercie et accepte volontiers ses compliments pour mon bon goût. Nous somme maintenant devant la porte de chez elle. Il n'est pas très tard, je regarde machinalement ma montre, neuf heures trente, pourtant il n'y a pas de lumière. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Que son petit fils soit de sortie, quoi de plus normal à dix-sept ans, mais je suis prêt à parier que la grenouille s'est encore tirée.

- Sookie dors déjà ? Interroge-je l'air de rien.

Granny qui cherche ses clé dans son sac à main interrompt provisoirement sa recherche.

- Bien sûr que non, me répond-elle comme si je venais de dire une bonne blague.

Puis elle met enfin la main sur son trousseau et engage la clé dans la serrure en me proposant d'entrer. Je la suis sans réfléchir. Elle sort un pichet de limonade du réfrigérateur et me propose d'en boire un verre avec elle. Elle a oublié que je suis un vampire. Etonnant ! Elle rit de sa bévue et m'interroge sur mes préférences en matière de sang synthétique. J'aime le O+ et elle me promet qu'à partir du lendemain, il y en aura toujours un pack dans son frigo.

- Il paraît qu'il faut le faire tiédir, s'informe-t-elle.

- C'est meilleur quand c'est à température…

Je manque dire du corps humain et me retiens in extremis. Granny éclate de rire et de nouveau pose une main rassurante sur mon bras. Je me détends.

- Pour en revenir à ce que vous me demandiez tout à l'heure, reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, Sookie ne se couche jamais avant minuit. Plus tard même, quand la journée a été particulièrement… difficile.

Nom de D… ! Alors la gamine n'a pas non plus menti là-dessus et sa grand-mère est bel et bien d'accord de la laisser traîner dehors, la nuit tombée.

- Je l'ai rencontré près de l'étang, commence-je, curieux de vérifier jusqu'à quel point Sookie m'avait dit la vérité. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'eau.

- Oui, nager l'apaise, approuve-t-elle.

Ce coup-ci c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache.

- Sookie a fait mention de… hum… voix, qu'elle entendrait.

Granny dresse le menton et me jette un regard foudroyant. Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt- sept, mais je jure que je me ratatine sur ma chaise. Foutue curiosité malsaine. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à f… que la gamine soit cintrée ? J'ai peiné la grand-mère et, nom de D…, je le regrette.

- Sookie est télépathe. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance et pour son malheur, affirme-t-elle avec indignation.

Je me ratatine un peu plus sur ma chaise et me plante les ongles dans la paume de la main pour me faire mal et m'empêcher de rire. Les Stackhouse sont des gens charmants… dingues, mais charmants. Je ne m'étonne pas que le petit-fils ne soit pas encore rentré, à presque dix heures du soir et en milieu de semaine. Il doit sans doute passer avec elles le moins de temps possible et on le comprendrait à moins. Granny m'observe attentivement et je devine qu'elle sait tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Je me lève pour prendre congé. Je suis désolé, vraiment, au point que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Rasseyez-vous, m'ordonne-t-elle sèchement. Ma petite fille n'est pas folle, ni moi non plus et la télépathie existe bel et bien.

Je hoche la tête poliment mais sans toutefois me rasseoir.

- Asseyez-vous nom d'une pipe !

Je retombe sur ma chaise et je serre les fesses. Granny se lève et quitte la pièce puis elle revient peu après avec un dossier. Elle sort des documents et les pose devant moi. J'en prends machinalement connaissance. Il s'agit de certificats médicaux et tous attestent que Sookie est télépathe. Curieux, j'examine les résultats des tests auxquels elle a été soumise. Ce n'est pas de l'à peu près, mais du cent pour cent de réponses exactes. Je ferme les yeux, complètement déconcerté par la nouvelle. En cent trente ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rencontré, ni même entendu parlé sérieusement d'un cas comme ça. Je le dis à Granny et elle soupire misérablement. Je compatis, ce n'est pas de chance que ce soit tombé sur Sookie. La grand-mère approuve douloureusement. Un véhicule se gare devant la maison.

- C'est Jason, affirme-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- C'est moi, Gran, claironne-t-il en se déchaussant.

Puis il s'avance dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo sans faire attention à moi.

- Nous avons un invité Jason, déclare Granny d'un air pincé.

Le jeune homme se retourne, me fait un signe de tête et sors une bière du frigo. Puis remarquant que je n'ai rien à boire m'en propose une. Je vais pour décliner mais Granny me devance.

- Oh Jason, déclare-t-elle sur un ton de reproche. Monsieur Compton… Bill, est un vampire. Il ne boit que du sang, synthétique bien sûr !

Jason avale sa gorgée de travers et manque s'étouffer. Il tousse et finalement se lève pour recracher sa bière dans l'évier. Je l'observe attentivement. Il n'est pas aussi sympathique que sa grand-mère ou sa sœur, loin de là et je devine qu'il n'a aucune attirance pour les vampires. Il roule des yeux furieux et si Gran n'était pas là je pense que je m'entendrai dire un certain nombre de choses désagréables sur ma race. Malgré tout, je dois reconnaître qu'il est très joli garçon et je trouve très bien, pour lui, qu'il déteste ceux de notre espèce. Qu'il continue longtemps à s'en tenir le plus loin possible parce qu'il est très exactement le genre d'homme dont mes coreligionnaires raffolent. Granny est sur le point de protester, Jason n'a pas répondu à sa présentation et elle se sent offensée. Je la dissuade de râler en portant ostensiblement sa main à mes lèvres. Je baise ses doigts et m'imprègne de l'odeur de rose thé qui s'en dégage. Je salue le petit fils de la tête et prend congé.

[**************]

Comme je traverse le cimetière, il me vient à l'idée d'aller faire un tour vers l'étang, histoire de présenter mes excuses à Sookie. Je suis sûr que la grand-mère sera contente de savoir que je l'ai fait. Je ne cache pas que j'ai plus ou moins dans l'idée de tester ses dons de télépathe…

Elle se baigne. Je ne fais rien pour me dissimuler et m'adosse tranquillement à l'arbre le plus proche. Elle m'a vu, j'en suis sûre. Elle traîne dans l'eau et espère sans doute lasser ma patience. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se résigne et sort. Comme la veille, elle est en slip. J'étudie son corps attentivement et n'y repère pas le plus petit semblant de féminité, pas de sein, pas de hanche, pas de rondeur… elle est taillée comme une frite !

- Bonsoir Sookie, dis-je en lui tendant sa chemise de nuit.

- Bonsoir, marmonne-t-elle en ignorant le vêtement, me le laissant dans la main.

Elle est là mouillé comme un opossum, sa culotte est transparente et j'entrevoie la raie de ses fesses de rat lorsqu'elle se penche pour ramasser sa pince à cheveux. Aucune pudeur ! Je lui balance la liquette et elle l'évite de justesse.

- Ça va pas non ! Hurle-t-elle.

- Elle serait mieux sur ton dos que par terre, affirme-je avec autorité.

Elle écarquille les yeux et un air soupçonneux vint obscurcir ses traits.

- Tu serais pas du genre à tripoter les petites filles dans les bacs à sable, Bill Compton ?

Ma mâchoire se décroche et je songe sérieusement à lui coller la fessée qu'elle mérite. Je pense à Granny. Je suis là pour présenter des excuses… et accessoirement, pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

- Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas directement la réponse dans ma tête ? Raille-je.

- Je fais jamais ça, s'insurge Sookie.

- Même si on te le demande ? Insiste-je avec la plus grande grossièreté.

- Surtout si on me le demande, affirme-t-elle en me regardant comme si elle avait vu le diable.

Ce coup-ci voilà qu'elle me prend pour un pervers. Je le suis, bien sûr, un peu, pas trop, mais je n'ai aucun goût pour les petites filles ! Elle attrape sa chemise de nuit, l'enfile rapidement, tente de glisser les pieds dans ses tennis mais n'y parvient pas. De dépit elle les prend à la main et part en courant. Je la rattrape et l'arrête avant même qu'elle ai le temps de dire ouf. Je ne me méfie pas assez et je reçois immédiatement un coup de genoux dans les c… Mais crocs sortent malgré moi et je m'entend gronder méchamment. D'une main je la plaque contre un arbre et de l'autre je tâche un, d'ignorer la douleur, deux, de protéger mes attributs viriles, ainsi que mes tibias et mes genoux. Ah ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle me crache au visage. Elle est véritablement charmante et je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde au joli couple qu'elle formera un jour avec George de la Jungle à moins qu'elle ne lui préfère sa guenon, qui a une meilleure conversation. Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis furieux et… elle aussi.

- Chère Sookie, susurre-je. Sais-tu que j'ai reçu tout à l'heure la visite de ta grand-mère ?

Le chat sauvage se calme et me toise maintenant avec intérêt. J'attends patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pense de ça. Une foule de questions lui traversent l'esprit, je le vois bien. Elle n'a pas mis sa grand-mère au courant de notre rencontre et se demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui raconter.

- Je ne suis pas toujours très… sociable, déclare-t-elle sur un ton de regret.

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est elle qui s'excuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine que je suis allé dire ? J'attends la suite avec impatience… mais elle ne vient pas. Sookie use des silences avec beaucoup d'intelligence, toujours à bon escient.

- Je ne suis pas non plus… sans reproche, concède-je.

Elle me regarde, me sourit et je crois voir Gran avec soixante ans de moins.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta grand-mère, la complimente-je.

Elle rougit. C'est… charmant. Quelque chose me chatouille à l'intérieur, me pique le nez et me monte aux yeux. Elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir.

- J'aimerai beaucoup être comme elle, avoue-t-elle timidement. Mais je ne serai jamais aussi bonne qu'elle l'est. Je connais trop bien la nature humaine pour ça.

J'essaie d'imaginer sa vie. Cette cacophonie infernale que les pensées des autres doivent représenter pour elle. Cette agression permanente, puis je songe aux adultes et à leurs idées tordues. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle est soumise à ça. Le sexe, l'envie, la haine, tous ces sentiments violents. Pourtant je trouve Sookie étonnamment rafraîchissante et gentille, sans doute même un poil… naïve.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de t'isoler des pensées des autres ?

Elle se laisse glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre où je l'ai épinglé, les pieds par terre et les genoux aux oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce que ça m'inspire mais je pense de toutes mes forces à ce qu'elle serre les cuisses, au point qu'il est impossible qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle a vraiment quatorze ans, je n'arrive plus à la regarder comme une petite fille.

- T'es un gars plutôt reposant Bill, constate-t-elle.

Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Reposant ? Mon regard d'incompréhension l'atteint plus sûrement que mes pensées, aussi aiguës soient-elles.

- Ça doit être un truc de vampire, affirme-t-elle. J'entends rien de ce que tu penses.

J'écarquille un peu plus les yeux et elle y prend de travers.

- Pas que j'essaie de les entendre, se défend-elle. Enfin, si, hier quand je ne savais pas trop ce que tu me voulais et encore tout à l'heure, pour les même raisons… mais c'était juste pour savoir si j'étais menacée.

- Tu es une peti… une JEUNE fille très courageuse Sookie, affirme-je. Tu as affronté un vampire et même si je ne te voulais pas de mal, tu as du mérite de l'avoir fait.

En même temps que je le dis, je réalise à quel point c'est vrai. Ma phrase l'émeut, à moins que ce ne soit la sincérité avec laquelle je l'exprime.

- Merci Bill, t'es un gentil… vampire. J'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer et de faire ta connaissance. Je suis sûre que Gran t'a adoré.

Je baisse le regard, gêné. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de gentil, mais ça remonte sûrement à mon enfance. A quel moment va-t-elle me demander en quel honneur j'ai reçu la visite de sa grand-mère ? Je ne suis plus très fier de ma lettre depuis que je sais que Sookie a gardé notre rencontre secrète. Je préfère changer de sujet de conversation et comme elle n'a pas l'air pressée de rentrer et que je me sens étrangement curieux à son propos, j'entame une série de questions auxquelles elle répond sans sourciller. J'apprends rapidement que ses parents sont morts noyés pendant une crue, qu'elle est en échec scolaire et que la plupart des gens qui la connaisse pense qu'elle a le potentiel intellectuel d'une huître et trois seconde de mémoire vive. Son don n'est connu que d'un tout petit nombre de personnes, sa grand-mère, son frère, son médecin, et soupçonné par quelques autres.

- Je suis honoré que tu veuilles bien partager ton secret avec moi, finis-je par lâcher.

Elle me regarde comme si elle voyait la vierge, ou plutôt le Christ et son sourire est si immense qu'il lui traverse le visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Bill Compton, je veux que tu saches que tu es la personne la plus reposante que j'ai jamais rencontré, affirme-t-elle avec conviction.

Je suis une personne re-po-san-te, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Bon je crois que ce soir j'ai eu mon compte de compliments et que si je la laisse aller plus loin elle va vouloir que je la prenne sur mes genoux et que je lui chante une berceuse. Je me lève et déclare que je vais la raccompagner. Il n'est pas si tard mais elle ne fait pas d'objection. Je la laisse devant sa porte et voilà que, c'était prévisible, elle se jette à mon cou et me claque un baiser tout frais et baveux à souhait, sur la joue. Je prend sur moi pour ne pas la repousser et j'attend qu'elle se décroche toute seule. Elle a l'air très contente d'elle, son cœur bat à cent à l'heure et me bouleverse. Je parie que c'est la première fois qu'elle fait un truc comme ça.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose, Sookie, gronde-je.

Elle me regarde d'un air de défi amusé.

- Pourquoi Monsieur le vampire ?

- Justement parce que je suis un vampire, dis-je en sortant mes crocs et l'attrapant férocement.

Je suis en colère, je n'aime pas qu'elle soit si familière à mon égard. Je suis un vampire merde ! Si elle adopte le même comportement avec chacun d'entre nous, sous prétexte qu'elle ne peut pas nous entendre et que ça la repose, elle va vite finir ses jours dans un bar à vampires à se faire baiser et sucer jusqu'à l'os. Je lui maintiens la tête sur le côté et je vois palpiter sa jugulaire. Son odeur est… attirante, je me sens tout à coup très énervé. Elle ne dit rien, son pouls s'affole pourtant et sa poitrine se soulève très rapidement, sa respiration devient vite saccadée et je juge raisonnable d'arrêter là mon cinéma. Je la lâche et elle soupire.

- Bonne nuit Bill, murmure-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison.

Si je n'ai pas rêvé, il me semble bien qu'elle souriait. Petite Sookie, si les extra terrestres existaient, tu serais sans aucun doute l'une d'entre eux. Je songe brièvement à E.T., mais physiquement il est beaucoup mieux fichu qu'elle et socialement bien mieux élevé.

[**************]

Je me sens très… stressé et j'éprouve le besoin impératif de me nourrir et hum… d'autre chose. Le seul endroit pas trop loin où je peux réaliser tout ça en même temps, s'appelle le Croquemitaine, à Shreveport. C'est un bar à vampires et on y trouve tout ce que je cherche. Je ferai d'une pierre deux coup, le Shérif du secteur, Eric, m'a demandé de le tenir régulièrement au courant de mon intégration. Je suis certain de le trouver là-bas vu qu'il en est le propriétaire. Il semble ravi de m'accueillir et m'offre un True Blood A+, très cher. Je suis déçu mais j'accepte poliment, j'avais espéré beaucoup plus. Eric me regarde attentivement.

- Il y a ce soir une jeune personne qui serait ravie de satisfaire tous tes désirs, propose-t-il d'une voix envoûtante.

De tous les vampires que j'ai connu, Eric est celui qui dispose de la voix la plus persuasive. Il peut hypnotiser n'importe quel humain rien qu'en lui disant bonjour. Je me demande tout à coup ce qu'il en serait avec Sookie. Merde, pas question que je me mette à songer à la gamine maintenant sinon ça va me gâcher la soirée. J'accepte la proposition avec empressement. Je me sentirai sûrement beaucoup mieux après avoir fait le plein de sang frais.

- Oh fait, me demande Eric en m'accompagnant jusqu'à son … bureau. Comment se passe ton intégration ? Tu as rencontré des humains ?

Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça pour le moment. Une très jolie fille, dix-huit ans, un mètre quatre-vingt avec ses talons, brune aux yeux bleus avec une très grande bouche - j'aime les grandes bouches, allez savoir pourquoi - des petits seins très fermes et haut perchés - ça aussi j'aime bien – et, cerise sur le gâteau, un tout petit cul en haut d'interminables jambes, m'observe d'un air gourmand. Je bande déjà.

- J'ai rencontré mes voisins, les Stackhouse, réponds-je poliment. Ils sont trois, une grand-mère qui élève ses deux petits enfants, un garçon de dix-sept ans, Jason, très beau mais très con et une fille de quatorze ans, Sookie, complètement cintrée.

- Et ça s'est bien passé ? S'inquiète-t-il.

Si je lui dit à quel point, je vais lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Nos rapports avec les humains sont toujours très… tendus. C'est ça qui est normal. Je réfléchis à l'usage qu'il pourrait faire de Sookie après avoir pris connaissance de son don, si je lui en faisait part. Lorsque la gosse sera plus grande, je lui en toucherai deux mots, mais pas pour l'instant, décide-je. Là je prend un gros risque.

- Moyen, répondis-je laconiquement.

Eric sourit avec une moue désabusée.

- Le contraire m'eut étonné, commente-t-il en refermant la porte derrière moi, me laissant seul avec l'aventureuse créature qui est assise sur le bureau.

Elle me sourit et sa bouche m'inspire un tas de pensées émouvantes. Je me remets à bander. Elle se déshabille lentement sans me quitter des yeux et ne garde que ses chaussures, normal, je suis très grand. Elle s'approche de moi comme une chatte en chaleur et m'embrasse voluptueusement. Sa main s'égare vers mes parties intimes et elle semble juger que je suis en état de la satisfaire. J'enlève ma chemise et lui laisse le soin de s'occuper de mon pantalon. Puis je lui glisse ma queue dans la bouche et la regarde me sucer. D'ordinaire j'adore faire ça, mais aujourd'hui, ça ne me fait pas le même effet que d'habitude. C'est même… déprimant. Je l'arrête, la soulève et la pénètre violemment. Je m'excite dessus comme un fou mais lorsque entre mes yeux mi-clos, j'entrevoie sa tête rejetée en arrière qui m'offre son cou de cygne, je débande presque. Non pas que je n'ai pas soif, j'ai Très soif, mais elle a décidément une gueule qui ne me revient pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri ? S'angoisse-t-elle, comme mon va et viens commence à manquer d'enthousiasme.

Je suis furieux, je me dégage et lui fait faire un demi tour en règle, puis je la prend par derrière et m'acharne dessus comme si je voulais enfoncer un clou avec ma bite. Elle se pâme. Ça lui plait. Elle est a deux doigt de jouir.

- Mords moi, supplie-t-elle en tendant le cou.

Je ronronne presque et enfonce mes crocs dans sa jugulaire. Elle est bonne. J'aspire et je jouis en même temps qu'elle. Moyen, très moyen… finalement. Je me retire et regarde son cul. Il est tout petit, je le couvre entièrement avec mes deux mains. Je pense à Sookie et à ses miches de rat. Nom de D… de bordel de merde ! ! ! ! ! ! Je laisse un billet sur la table, elle n'en voudra pas, je le sais, mais je paie toujours les humaines avec qui je couche, pour éviter les malentendus. Je ne cherche pas de régulière. Je fais un signe de tête poli à Eric avant de partir. Il me semble qu'il me jette un regard soupçonneux puis je me rassure en me disant qu'il a toujours le regard soupçonneux… déformation professionnelle. C'est bientôt l'aube, je me dépêche de rentrer et j'évite soigneusement de réfléchir à cette soirée, somme toute plutôt merdique.

[**************]

10ème nuit

Ca va faire huit nuits que je n'ai mis le nez dehors que pour m'approvisionner en sang synthétique. J'ai envie d'autre chose mais je ne veux pas me l'accorder. Je me punis. Je ne retournerai au Croquemitaine que lorsque je serai capable d'en apprécier sereinement, tous les bienfaits et surtout lorsque je me sentirai de taille à soutenir le regard d'Eric. Quand aux Stackhouse, j'ai décidé purement et simplement de les rayer de la liste de mes relations. Et rien à foutre de mes velléités d'intégration… du moins pour l'instant. Ca fait trois nuits de suite que l'on frappe à ma porte et que je ne réponds pas. Ma voiture est garée devant la maison et je fait un bruit d'enfer avec mes travaux il est donc clair que je suis là et que je n'ouvre pas délibérément. Tiens, nouveauté ce soir ! On glisse un papier sous ma porte. Une lettre. Je l'ouvre. L'écriture est en pattes de mouche. Je suis sûr que c'est Sookie. Je regarde la signature… gagné ! Je ne vais pas la lire. Déchiffrer serait d'ailleurs un terme plus exact tant c'est illisible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?

_Salut Bill,_

_Est-ce que tu m'évites ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de travers ? Ou alors c'est parce que je t'ai embrassé ? Ou alors c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu peur lorsque ça t'a mis en colère ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser mais tu me manques. J'ai une p… de migraine et je suis en meilleure forme après t'avoir côtoyé une paire d'heures. Je ne te l'ai pas dis la dernière fois mais après notre première rencontre, au collège j'ai réussi à m'isoler des voix des autres une bonne partie de la matinée et le lendemain, jusqu'en début d'après-midi. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'ai besoin de toi Bill, mais même si je ne sais pas de quoi, je te fais toutes mes excuses et tu peux me croire, je suis sincère. Je me sens quand même obligée de te faire remarquer que c'est très impoli de faire la gueule sans dire pourquoi, de ne pas répondre quand quelqu'un frappe à ta porte et si tu ne faisait pas cas de cette lettre, ce serait le comble de la mauvaise éducation. Je sais que tu es un type bien Bill, aussi je compte sur toi pour me fournir une explication qui tienne la route. Je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais ce genre de filles qu'on peut oublier dans un coin._

Sookie Stackhouse

_PS. : Gran m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et aimerait savoir si tu as réfléchi à sa proposition de rencontrer les gens de son club. J'ai répondu que je transmettrai le message sitôt que j'aurai l'occasion de te voir. Comme ça fait huit jours que ce n'est pas le cas, attends toi à la voir débarquer un de ces soirs et t'entendre poser la question de vive voix._

_PPS. : Si tu laisses ma grand-mère à la porte de chez toi Bill le vampire, je jure que je la défoncerai et que je te botterai le cul._

J'en reste comme deux ronds de flan et me jette sur la porte histoire de vérifier qu'elle ne se tient pas derrière, auquel cas je la tuerai certainement. Elle y est et ma colère retombe d'un seul coup. Je me sens tellement con que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je lui trouve quelque chose de changé mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle n'est pas en chemise de nuit. Elle porte une petite robe à smocks avec de fines brettelles, fleuries, dans les ton de bleu comme ses yeux et qui lui arrive à mi cuisses. Ses cheveux sont coiffés et retenus sur le dessus de sa tête par une barrette. Elle a l'air très sage et très… comme il faut. Je suis impressionné. Je chiffonne inconsciemment sa lettre, elle a les yeux braqués sur la main qui fait ça et j'arrête instantanément. Puis elle lève enfin le regard vers moi et me sourit. Visiblement elle est soulagée. Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport avec sa migraine, ni si elle me prend pour sa dose d'aspirine, mais je suis content d'être quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux. Je suis sur le point de l'inviter à rentrer quand je réalise que ce serait la pire des choses que je puisse faire pour mon intégration. Il est vingt-deux heures trente, il fait nuit noire et Sookie est une petite fille de quatorze ans. Je me le répète à l'infini et obtiens le contraire du but recherché, quatorze ans, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose finalement.

- On va faire un tour ? Propose-t-elle d'une voix curieusement enrouée.

- T'a pris froid ? Demande-je histoire d'entamer la conversation.

Elle devient toute rouge et laisse échapper un petit rire gêné.

- Oh Bill ! Ne dis pas de conneries. C'est seulement que c'est la première fois que je cherche à me réconcilier avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Je souris malgré moi et je suis plus attendri que je veux bien le dire. Je crains que ce petit démon ne finisse par m'attirer des ennuis.

- Sookie, je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu me veux, déclare-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle s'étonne et me fixe de ses grands yeux innocents.

- On pourrait essayer d'être amis, propose-t-elle comme si j'étais assis sur une chaise à côté de la sienne en cours de littérature.

Je lui dirai bien qu'on ne peut pas être des amis comme elle vient de me le proposer, parce que j'ai cent trente ans, que je suis un vampire et que, par dessus tout, je n'en ai rien à foutre d'elle.

- D'accord Sookie, on va essayer ça, approuve-je gravement.

Elle me saute au cou et je me soupçonne de n'avoir dit oui que pour qu'elle le fasse. Ce coup-ci, elle n'ose pas m'embrasser et je suis… un peu, un tout petit peu… désappointé.

- Comment va ta grand-mère ?

Sookie fait la moue et je devine qu'elle hésite à me dire quelque chose. Si elle me fait vraiment confiance, elle crachera le morceau, sinon elle répondra « très bien merci ».

- Très bien, merci. Elle demande régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

Je commence à avoir du mal à contrôler mon humeur.

- En fait Jason lui fait du souci, reprend-elle. Mais, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec nos histoires de famille.

Je sens qu'elle est soulagé de l'avoir dit. Je devine même qu'elle meurt d'envie de m'en raconter davantage. Je me fous de ce trou du cul de Jason comme de ma première chemise.

- Et toi, l'école, ça va ?

Sookie est déçue… chacun son tour.

- Comme d'hab., me répond-elle sans y penser. Jason fréquente une fille plus âgée que lui et Gran soupçonne qu'elle a une mauvaise influence.

Rien à battre.

- Alors comme ça tu penses que mon contact t'aide à te préserver des pensées des autres.

Elle redresse la tête et s'empresse de sourire. Voilà un sujet de conversation qui va nous agréer tous les deux.

- Disons que je ne suis pas encore certaine que ça ait un lien, mais le fait est.

- Tu verras bien demain comment ça se passe et si c'est vraiment le cas, alors je me ferai un plaisir de t'imposer ma présence, chaque fois que ça me sera possible.

Je roucoule et elle rigole comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année.

- Bill Compton tu ne m'imposeras jamais ta présence. C'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'autre, et devine quoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil intéressé.

- Je commence à avoir des pertes ce qui veut dire que je vais bientôt avoir mes règles.

Je tâche de conserver un visage impassible et encaisse la nouvelle comme si on venait de me mettre une bite dans le cul. Sookie est ravie. Visiblement elle est très pressée de devenir une jeune fille comme les autres.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Ajoute-t-elle sans prêter attention à mon expression incertaine. Mes seins vont pousser et Gran a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait en ville, acheter mon premier soutien-gorge.

- Et tu prévois tout ça pour quand ? Raille-je dans l'espoir de lui rafraîchir l'ardeur.

- Oh, maintenant que le processus est enclenché, ça va aller vite. J'ai fait une prise de sang hier pour voir les hormones, tout ça, et le médecin m'a assuré que c'était l'affaire de quelques semaines.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire aussi je la ferme. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment envie que Sookie devienne une vraie fille avec des seins… ce genre de choses.

- Les femmes sont très jolies dans ma famille, affirme-t-elle en prenant un air mutin.

Je déglutis péniblement et me demande où elle veut en venir.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? S'amuse-t-elle.

- J'hésite, grogne-je.

- Les garçons ! S'exclame-t-elle, triomphante.

- Quels garçons ? Feule-je.

- Ceux qui vont me courir derrière après s'être foutu de ma gueule pendant des années. Et bien veux-tu que je te dise Bill Compton ? Je vais leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Non pas que je sois rancunière, mais c'est un plaisir que je veux m'accorder. Qu'en dis-tu, j'ai raison ?

Je cherche le bouton pause, ne le trouve pas. Il faut à tout prix que je la fasse changer de conversation sinon dans quelques secondes, elle ne va plus m'aimer du tout et le shérif de Bontemps va devoir mettre ma tête à prix.

- Tu me disais que Jason avait de mauvaises fréquentations ?

Son visage s'attriste et je jubile.

- Il a découché la nuit dernière et Gran a failli prévenir la police. Il est mineur Bill, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? S'indigne-t-elle.

- N'exagérons rien Sookie, il a tout de même dix-sept ans, c'est pas comme si il n'en avait que quinze ou … quatorze.

La dernier partie de ma phrase s'achève dans un murmure.

- N'empêche que c'est illégal. Et cette bonne femme, une divorcée avec deux enfants, a bien de la chance que Gran soit bonne chrétienne. N'empêche qu'elle va recevoir sa visite et pas plus tard que demain matin, après qu'elle aura posé ses gosses à l'école. Grand-mère va exiger qu'elle cesse de voir Jason, sinon elle ira porter plainte pour détournement de mineur.

- Le temps que ça soit jugé et ton frère sera majeur, observe-je.

Sookie pousse un gros soupir. P… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a besoin de s'inquiéter de la merde des autres ? Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas assez de ses problèmes ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie cette fille ?

Aucune idée. Elle n'a pas de travail déclaré et une réputation de traînée.

- Elle fait la p… ?

Je le crois pas. Je suis en train de discuter avec une môme de quatorze ans, des activité sexuelles et illégales de la poule de son trou du c… de frère ! Sookie ne répond pas et pour cause, elle fait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- Donne moi son pedigree, intime-je. Je vais me renseigner si par hasard elle ne fréquente pas les boîtes à vampires. Si c'est le cas, je trouverai quelqu'un qui la dissuadera de voir ton frère et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler d'elle.

Sookie soupire.

- Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de parler à Jason ? Entre hommes ? Je suis certaine que tu saurais lui expliquer à quel point il file un mauvais coton.

J'hésite à comprendre.

- Tu veux que je lui fasse peur ?

- Oh Bill, me reproche-t-elle. Ne sois pas si… vampire. Je veux simplement que tu le raisonnes, pas que tu l'effraies.

Je prends la rebuffade en pleine poire et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

- Va te faire voir Sookie Stackhouse, gronde-je. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un foutu vampire mais je sais encore expliquer la vie à un trou du cul !

Sookie s'insurge, je viens d'insulter son frère et elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

- Jason n'est peut-être pas très malin, mais il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un père pour lui EXPLIQUER LA VIE, hurle-t-elle.

Je la soulève par les épaules et la décolle littéralement de ses chaussures. Mes crocs dépassent de ma bouche, je gronde comme un fauve en colère. Elle me toise avec mépris mais j'ai réussi à la faire pleurer. C'est bien, je suis content. Enfin je crois. Je la repose et je me casse, la plantant au milieu du vieux cimetière.

- Trou du cul toi-même, l'entends-je me crier de loin.

[**************]

15ème nuit

Ce qui est bien avec Sookie c'est qu'on sait toujours comment ça va se terminer. Mais ce coup-ci c'est la dernière fois que je me fais avoir et les Stackhouse sont définitivement rayés de ma liste d'amis potentiels. Elle a glissé dès le lendemain de notre altercation, une lettre sous ma porte. Je l'ai déchiré sans même la lire. Et depuis… plus de nouvelles ! Cinq jours sans avoir revu sa face de rat, ni entendu sa voix sucrée. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Sookie a une voix très particulière, très… musicale. Je commence à me dire que cette absence de nouvelle n'est pas normale. Heureusement ça tambourine à ma porte et je souris, satisfait. Je vais la faire ramper à mes pieds, puis je l'enverrai ch…, définitivement. Je m'en réjouis par avance.

- Police de Bontemps, entends-je hurler. Inspecteur Bellefleur. Ouvrez M. Compton.

J'obtempère et laisse entrer un homme de grande taille et d'assez forte corpulence. J'observe qu'il a le regard bovin et que ça ne doit pas être un signe d'intelligence. Je réfléchis rapidement à l'objet de sa visite. Lorsqu'il y a un vampire qui s'établit quelque part, le moindre chat qui disparaît et on vient immédiatement lui demander des comptes. Après s'être assuré de mon identité, le flic commence son interrogatoire et immédiatement je suppute que ce que je vais entendre ne va pas me plaire.

- Connaissez-vous Mme Granny Stackhouse ? Commence-t-il en m'observant avec suspicion.

- Granny ?

Je dois me décomposer à vue d'œil tant la question me colle le vertige.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? M'inquiète-je, une trace d'hystérie dans la voix.

- Elle a été tué cette nuit à coups de couteau. C'est Sookie, sa petite fille qui l'a retrouvée, vers minuit trente. Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?

Je reçois l'information en pleine poire et je tombe le cul dans la poussière. J'entends des cloches et je tâche d'ordonner mes pensées.

- Où est Sookie ? M'inquiète-je en premier.

Je tâche de me représenter la scène où elle découvre le corps déchiqueté de Gran mais n'y parviens pas. Je me lève, il faut absolument que je la voie. Je plante là, l'inspecteur Bellefleur et sors de chez moi en courant pour m'arrêter, moins de deux secondes après, devant l'entrée de la maison de Sookie. Il y a foule et personne ne semble faire attention à moi. Je la trouve là, assise sur les marches de la véranda, les yeux dans le vague. Nos regards se croisent et son visage s'éclaire. Ca me fait si mal que j'en tremble. Je m'approche d'elle, la soulève comme une plume et l'éloigne de la foule et de ses pensées malsaines.

- Je suis là Sookie.

Ce devait être les mots qu'elle attendait parce que immédiatement elle se met a pleurer et à hoqueter tout en essayant de parler. Je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'elle raconte mais je laisse sortir le flot. Rapidement, ses phrases s'organisent et s'ordonnent de manière cohérente. Comme tous les soirs depuis toujours, elle s'est rendue à l'étang. Comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours, elle m'a attendu et comme tous les soirs depuis cinq jours… je ne suis pas venu. Elle a hésité à venir déposer une lettre à ma porte, puis, comme tous les soirs sauf le premier, s'est ravisée. La lettre est encore dans sa poche, elle me la tend. Je la prend, l'assure que je vais la lire… plus tard. Elle acquiesce et poursuit. Elle est retournée chez elle, la voiture de Jason n'était pas là, mais il y avait de la lumière. Elle est entrée, a retiré ses chaussures et a voulu pénétrer dans la cuisine mais elle a dérapé sur quelque chose de poisseux et épais. C'est couverte de sang qu'elle s'est rendue, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à Gran qui gisait à même le sol, morte. Alors elle a prit le téléphone et a appelé la police. Et depuis, elle a attendu que j'arrive, sur les marches de la véranda.

- Je suis là maintenant, la rassure-je.

- Moi aussi, gronde l'inspecteur Bellefleur qui vient de nous rejoindre, tout essoufflé. Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose ?

J'apprends ainsi que Sookie n'a ouvert la bouche que pour exiger ma présence. Je lui fait le compte-rendu de ce qu'elle a bien voulu me révéler. Elle approuve mes propos d'un simple hochement de la tête et Bellefleur doit se contenter de ça, puisqu'elle refuse obstinément de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je me perds dans des conjectures qui me donnent le vertige. Ce sera l'aube dans une paire d'heures, qui va s'occuper de Sookie ? Où est son connard de frère ? Qui a tué Granny et pourquoi ? J'apprends de l'inspecteur que Sookie ira sans doute dans un foyer d'accueil, je ne veux pas mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'empêcher ça. Son frère qui est à quelques mois de sa majorité aura sans doute le droit de rester chez lui sous la tutelle d'un éducateur. Sookie s'est endormie dans mes bras. Jason arrive enfin. Il est comme un fou. Il cherche sa sœur, on lui fait signe qu'elle est avec moi, il m'arrive dessus comme une balle de revolver et tente de me l'arracher. Il hurle que c'est moi l'assassin, qu'on n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un crime pareil à Bontemps avant mon arrivée, que je ne dois plus m'approcher de sa sœur et qu'il va me butter. Bellefleur s'interpose. L'assassin ne peut pas être un vampire, car Gran baigne dans son sang, ce qui ne serait certainement pas le cas si c'était moi qui l'avait tuée. Sookie s'accroche à mon cou comme une moule à son rocher, mais elle est sortie de sa torpeur et ne tolère pas que son frère me critique et encore moins qu'il me menace.

- Jason, t'es qu'un trou du cul, affirme-t-elle. Un p… de trou du cul. Avec qui tu étais lorsque c'est arrivé ? Avec ta pouffiasse ? Tu sais pourtant que cette tarée a menacé Gran de lui faire la peau si elle t'empêchait de la voir ?

L'inspecteur Bellefleur semble réfléchir à cette assertion. Il est au courant que Gran a porté plainte, vu que c'est lui qui l'a reçue, mais il ignore tout des menaces dont elle a été l'objet.

- Alors ? T'étais où Jason ? Questionne-t-il avec un vif intérêt.

Le gosse ne répond pas, trop surpris par l'hypothèse de sa sœur. L'inspecteur insiste et le secoue. Il finit par avouer qu'il était au Merlotte, qu'il n'a jamais revu la fille en question depuis que Gran a porté plainte. Elle l'a bien sûr harcelé au téléphone, mais il a tenu bon et n'est pas retourné la voir. Il lui a même dit qu'entre eux tout était fini. Ne l'aurait-elle pas supporté ? Il ne peut pas y croire. Ce serait trop… horrible. Il s'effondre en larmes comme un bébé pendant que l'inspecteur lance l'ordre d'interpeller la fille en question. Sookie se lève et m'attrape par la main pour qu'on s'éloigne. J'imagine qu'elle veut me parler seul à seul. L'inspecteur Bellefleur me fait signe de la suivre, il semble très compréhensif. C'est très… humain. Nous nous éloignons en direction du cimetière et elle s'arrête devant le caveau de ma famille, mon nom n'est pas gravé dessus, je suis « mort » ailleurs et mon corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, et pour cause…

- Je veux que tu prennes soin de Jason, Bill, me déclare-t-elle en plantant ses deux yeux pleins de larmes dans les miens.

Je frémis. J'avais bien l'intention de m'occuper de ce trou du cul, mais d'une toute autre manière. J'acquiesce cependant. Je ne tiens pas à la contrarier. Je promets de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises et en même temps, j'ai la certitude que ça va m'attirer des problèmes. P… de Stackhouse! Quand est-ce qu'elle va me supplier d'empêcher qu'on l'emmène, qu'on l'enferme… qu'on me la prenne ? J'attends. Elle me fait des recommandations pour son frère, pour les fleurs de Gran qui doivent être arrosées tous les jours, pour la pelouse qui doit être tondue, pour empêcher Jason d'amener des filles chez Gran, pour que personne ne touche à ses affaires… pour que je ne l'oublie pas, que je lui donne régulièrement de mes nouvelles, que j'essaie d'obtenir le droit de lui rendre visite. Peut-être aura-t-elle l'autorisation de rentrer les week-end ? Elle s'interrompt avec un air étonné et pose un doigt sur ma joue, le ramène plein de sang et le porte à sa bouche. Je pleure. Je pleure du sang, comme tous ceux de ma race quand ils pleurent. Elle ne savait pas, mais rien ne l'étonne venant de moi.

- Quel goût a mon sang, Sookie ? M'inquiète-je.

Elle hausse les épaules avec indifférence.

- Rien de particulier… Ce n'est que du sang.

Du sang, elle en est recouverte, ses jambes, sa robe, ses mains, ses bras, ses cheveux, son visage… il y en a partout. Je l'attire contre moi et je l'enlace. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'éprouve tant de chose et je suis si triste.

- Je vais te confier un secret, murmure-je. Le sang de vampire n'est pas juste du sang. C'est une drogue très puissante chez les humains. N'accepte jamais d'en prendre.

- Mais Bill, s'exclame-t-elle. Je viens de sucer le tien !

Elle est choquée. Je la berce et j'attend qu'elle se calme.

- C'est aussi un puissant remède. Ça peut guérir n'importe qui, d'à peu près n'importe quoi.

- De la mort aussi ?

Je laisse la question en suspens. Chère petite Sookie, tellement… perspicace.

- Si tu absorbais une quantité suffisante de mon sang, nous serions liés pour l'éternité.

- Ouais, affirme-t-elle. Je connais ce truc. Ils font ça chez les scouts Ils se coupent, mélangent leur sang et après ça ils disent qu'ils sont liés d'une manière… indestructible. C'est une sorte de pacte.

Je souris de sa naïveté. Je songe une seconde à l'exploiter pour obtenir d'elle qu'elle me suce.

- Fais le Sookie, supplie-je. Et je saurai toujours où te trouver et si tu es en danger. Je pourrai te protéger plus… efficacement.

Elle me repousse et me fixe attentivement. Est-ce qu'elle me soupçonne d'avoir de mauvaises intentions ? Je m'apprête à défendre mon point de vue bec et ongle.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Toi et moi sommes liés Bill Compton et je ne veux pas d'histoire de sang entre nous. Tu ne toucheras pas au mien et je ne toucherai pas au tien. Jure, exige-t-elle.

Jamais de la vie.

- Je jure de ne jamais te mordre, sauf si c'est toi qui me le demande et de ne jamais t'obliger à boire mon sang, sauf si ta vie est menacée.

Elle sourit. Ça lui convient. Bellefleur vient nous chercher. L'interlude est terminé. De toute façon l'aube va bientôt de lever, je dois partir et la quitter. J'éprouve un désagréable sentiment d'abandon. Elle se décolle de moi.

- J'ai le droit ?

Je déglutit péniblement. Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime Bill Compton.

- Je t'aime Sookie.

[**************]

**Si l'histoire vous intéresse, cliquez sur le bouton bleu, je publierai la suite.**


End file.
